Attractive Skin
by Isil
Summary: Fic inspirée par le look d'Akane sur la couv du vol 11. Lemon cadox. Vieille fic


_Titre: Attractive Skin  
Auteur: Isil  
Base: I'll  
Genre: Romance / Lemon  
Notes: Bon, j'ai écrit cette fic ya pas mal de temps, maintenant, donc soyez indulgents Je voulais juste participer à l'aggrandissement de la section I'll sur mdr_

**Attractive Skin**

Hitonari Hiiragi se servit une tassé de café et se rassit par terre, adossé à son lit. C'était le lendemain du match contre Hayamazaki [1] et Minefuji avait décidé de les laisser se reposer ce jour là. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva chez lui cet après-midi là. Il attrapa la télécommande de la télé d'un geste nonchalant et alluma le poste sans grande conviction.   
Il tomba sur Sunset Beach et zappa avec une grimace dégoûtée. Il suivit pendant quelques secondes une course de chiens aveugles, mais c'était marrant deux secondes de voir les pauvres bêtes s'assommer tous les trois mètres Finalement, il éteint la télé avec un soupir et attrapa un livre qui traînait au pied de son lit. 'Les trois mille amants de Taka le magnifique'  
.  
Il se rappela soudain que Minefuji était passée chez lui la veille.   
Non, mais elle a vraiment un grain cette femme, j'vous jure C'est quoi ces sous-entendus foireux ?? Quelle perverse  
Il jeta le livre dans la poubelle et se rassit Il se tapota la cuisse avec deux doigts pendant 2 minutes, puis il se mit à compter les rainures du parquet mais abandonna au bout de 50

Hitonari Hiiragi s'ennuyait ferme

Il se mit à prier tous les dieux dont il avait un jour entendu parler pour qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi Un accident dans la rue, un tremblement de terre, une attaque des martiens, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper jusqu'au soir  
Et les dieux, dans leur infinie bonté, firent un geste clément envers le jeune basketteur.

TOK TOK TOK !

Après avoir respiré pendant quelques secondes afin d'éviter la crise cardiaque, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Tachibana ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?  
-Je peux entrer, ô Grand Maître de la convivialité ?  
-Ouais ouais Mais je te préviens, j'ai pas de paire de baskets en rab aujourd'hui  
-Ha ha ha

-Euark ! Décidément, il est toujours aussi déguelasse ton thé ! Et t'as toujours pas de biscuits  
-T'as trois secondes pour arrêter de te plaindre avant que je te fiche dehors  
-Bon, bon

Ils burent en silence pendant quelques secondes, Hitonari jetant des regards en coin à son coéquipier, se demandant pourquoi les dieux avaient décidé de choisir Akane pour lui éviter de mourir d'ennui. Non pas que ça l'ennuyait que Akane soit là, mais bon C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre sous l'il du brun.

-Tachibana ?  
-Mhh ??  
-T'as quoi sous l'il ?

Akane se tourna vers lui et il put mieux distinguer la tache qu'il avait sous l'il. On aurait dit quelque chose d'écrit

-Non mais je rêve ?  
-Bah quoi, ça te plaît pas ?  
-C'est pas le problème !! Mais tu te balades pas dans la rue avec écrit : 'CKBC VS HBT' sur la joue, espèce d'abruti !  
-Oh ça va, hein.. En plus celui là il est petit ça se voit pas trop  
- Celui là ??? Tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?  
-Bah en fait euh  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as encore fichu ??

Hitonari regarda Akane se gratter la tête d'un air gêné et dut retenir un sourire Il était vraiment trop mignon quand il était gêné Mais bon, pour qu'il puisse rester en vie plus longtemps, il valait mieux qu'Akane n'apprenne jamais qu'il avait un petit faible pour lui

-Beeeeen, j'en ai un autre qui a été fait avec un des stylos de Sumire, mais y s'efface pas  
- T'es vraiment la honte de notre équipe C'est pas croyable, ça  
-Oh, lâche moi T'façon, chuis pas venu pour ça  
-Ha ? Et t'es venu pourquoi alors, crétin ?  
-Poureuuuuuh pour t'emprunter tes cours de maths bien sûr !

Hitonari le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, mais il n'insista pas Il ne voulait pas se faire des films et se prendre une méga crampe après Akane était certainement venu parce qu'il s'ennuyait ferme à glander dans son coin point final. Il était pas du tout venu parce qu'il avait le béguin pour lui ou quoi que ce soit !  
Rêve pas Hitonari Ce grand crétin a le cur qui bat pour sa groupie et personne d'autre Yoshikawa Pimbêche va ! 

-C'est qui que tu traites de pimbêche, crétin ?  
-Pas toi en tout cas

Akane leva les sourcils d'un air étonné. Hitonari se tritura le cerveau pour trouver une bonne excuse. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut

-Non je veux dire pimbêche, c'est une insulte pour une fille, non ? Donc ça peut pas être toi  
-Non, mais je rêve ou tu rougis ? Hiiragi !! Tu srais pas amoureux par hasard ?  
-QUOI ???  
-Pas besoin de prendre cet air affolé, y a pas de honte à être amoureux  
-Non, mais je  
-J'ai compris !  
-Ccompris quoi ?  
-Tu t'es fait larguer et c'est pour ça que tu la traites de pimbêche !! Ha ha !! Chuis vraiment un génie !! Allez, dis moi qui c'est

Hitonari fixa Akane pendant quelques secondes Le brun avait l'air intéressé, mais en même temps, il avait une lueur étrange au fond des yeux Comme de la tristesse

-Hé, on est amis, pas vrai ? Tu peux me le dire, je pourrais même t'arranger le coup si tu veux

Mais Akane avait l'air très peu convaincant Et Hitonari se surprit à espérer Mais avant de crier victoire, il fallait dissiper un malentendu :

-Abruti ! Chuis pas amoureux, pourquoi tu dis ça ?!  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, enfin Disons qu'aucune fille ne me plaît actuellement

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux alors qu'il l'était mais pas d'une fille

-Ha, bon

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, chacun des deux garçons perdu dans ses pensées. Hitonari jeta un regard vers Akane. Finalement, ça lui allait bien, ce ptit truc gribouillé sur la joue Ca lui donnait un air un peu rebelle Et le t-shirt bleu rayé qu'il portait lui allait drôlement bien aussi, il mettait en valeur ses épaules musclées [2] Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées afin de ne pas devoir aller s'enfermer dans les chiottes en courant

-Hé Tachibana ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu me montres pas ton super dessin que t'arrives pas à effacer ?

Akane le regarda d'un air surpris, puis il sourit et acquiesça. Il commença à enlever son t-shirt et Hitonari se mit à paniquer. Puis il oublia sa panique et ouvrit des yeux complètement hallucinés.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ???  
-Beeeeeennnnn

Akane avait écrit : 'Kouzu c'est les meilleur' sur son torse. Hitonari était partagé entre le matage qu'il faisait de Akane à moitié à poil et une envie de se poiler monumentale. Finalement, ce fut le rire qui l'emporta.

-Wouhahaahahahahahaha !! Non mais j'y crois pas !! Quel bouffon !! T'as vraiment pas honte, Tachibana !!  
-Oh ça va la ferme ! D'abord c'est même pas moi qui l'ai écrit !  
-Ha et c'est qui ce génie qui est même pas fichu de mettre un 's' à meilleur ?  
-euh Horii  
-Tu as laissé Horii te dessiner dessus ? T'as vraiment pas peur, toi

Hitonari était toujours à moitié mort de rire, mais intérieurement, il prévoyait une façon particulièrement sanglante de se débarrasser de cette malade de Horii.

-Quoi ? Elle a fait une faute, cette débile ? Non seulement elle me viole à moitié en hurlant qu'elle veut m'écrire dessus, mais en plus elle écrit avec un feutre indélébile et en plus elle fait une faute Mais c'est pas vrai ça !!

Hitonari pensa à rajouter 'longue agonie' à la liste de ce qu'il voulait faire subir à Horii.

-Allez, crétin, viens avec moi  
-Où ça ?  
-Je dois avoir quelque chose pour te nettoyer dans la salle de bains  
-Attends !!  
-Quoi ?  
-T'aurais pas un feutre noir pour corriger la faute ?  
-QUOI ?

Hitonari regarda Akane comme s'il venait de lui énoncer la théorie keynésienne de la monnaie [3].

-Ben, c'est juste que si ça part pas, au moins, y aura pas de fautes

Hitonari leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Akane d'aller dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'il allait fouiller dans sa trousse pour trouver un feutre noir.  
Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour ce crétin Pathétique, vraiment 

Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il trouva Akane assis sur le meuble du lavabo, toujours torse nu Il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que les dieux lui en veuillent comme ça Il s'approcha doucement d'Akane et lui tendit le stylo en respirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer Mauvaise idée Il sentait la pêche, et étant donné qu'il n'avait rien qui pouvait sentir la pêche, il en déduisit que c'était Akane qui sentait comme ça Et cette odeur commençait à lui plaire beaucoup

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Akane tendre la main et attraper le stylo. Il sursauta quand leurs mains se touchèrent. Il se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait sans sauter sur Akane pour le prendre, dans la salle de bains, sur le lit, n'importe où

Il vit Akane déboucher le stylo et le lui tendre à nouveau.

-Fais le toi, moi j'y arrive pas à l'envers.

Il déglutit péniblement et se mit à essayer de réciter dans sa tête toutes les formules chimiques qu'il connaissait pour se calmer. Il approcha le stylo du torse musclé d'Akane et dessina soigneusement un 's' en essayant d'éviter de se rincer l'il. Puis il recula légèrement et releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'Akane et toutes ses bonnes résolutions disparurent d'un coup, quand il vit dans le regard d'Akane tout ce qui pouvait se lire dans le sien : envie, passion, désir

[4] Il craqua, attrapa fermement la nuque d'Akane pour l'empêcher de bouger et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il ne fallut pas trois secondes pour qu'Akane, remis de la surprise, lui rende son baiser avec passion, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser Hitonari prendre possession de sa bouche. La danse sensuelle que leur langues engagèrent alors donna à Hitonari l'impression que ses genoux allaient lâcher.

Il fit un pas et se serra fortement contre Akane qui, sans s'en rendre compte, encercla sa taille de ses jambes et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Hitonari fit glisser doucement ses doigts sur le dos de son partenaire, longeant la colonne et s'arrêtant au creux des reins, provoquant de délicieux frissons chez ce dernier. Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant quelques instants, puis Hitonari, enivré par les sensations que ce baiser lui avait procuré, sentit monter en lui une chaleur qui le rendit fébrile.

Il délaissa les lèvres de son ami pour déposer une pluie de baisers sur son visage et dans son cou, où il s'attarda plus longuement, prenant un grand plaisir à savourer ce goût de pêche qui semblait caractériser son partenaire. Ce dernier gémit sous ces attentions et attira encore plus le visage d'Hitonari contre lui pour l'inciter à continuer. Mû par une envie irrépressible d'entendre à nouveau Akane gémir comme ça, il mordilla légèrement la chair tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Akane gémit de plus belle et se serra encore plus contre lui, pressant l'une contre l'autre l'évidence de leur excitation, générant de délicieuses sensations qui leur arrachèrent à tous les deux des murmures de plaisir.

Puis il attrapa le t-shirt d'Hitonari et tenta de le lui enlever mais ce dernier rechignait à se séparer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant de la peau si délicieuse qui'il s'attachait à explorer. Finalement, avec un grognement agacé, Akane repoussa son ami, lui ôta son t-shirt tandis que, d'un même mouvement, il descendait du meuble où il était assis. Il saisit la main d'Hitonari et le tira vers la chambre d'un air décidé. Le blond se laissa faire, satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Arrivés devant le lit, Akane s'y assit, Hitonari restant debout devant lui. Le brun leva la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard à la fois tendre et menaçant. Puis il se pencha en avant et déposa une myriade de petits baisers sur son ventre musclé, tandis qu'il lui caressait le torse de ses mains. Hitonari ne put retenir un gémissement d'extase quand des doigts agiles s'arrêtèrent sur ses tétons déjà durs et se mirent à jouer avec, achevant de les dresser. Emporté dans le tourbillon de sensations inconnues jusque là, Hitonari ne sentit pas tout de suite Akane s'attaquer à son pantalon et ouvrir les boutons tant bien que mal, sa bouche toujours occupée à lécher et mordiller le ventre de son ami.

Quand il eut réussi à faire glisser pantalon et boxers le long des jambes du blond, ce dernier s'en débarrassa et s'apprêta à faire de même à Akane quand il le sentit l'attraper par les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il baissa la tête vers le brun, qui leva les yeux et lui offrit à nouveau un regard malicieux. Avant qu'Hitonari ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit la bouche brûlante de son amant se refermer sur sa virilité. Il frissonna et murmura le prénom d'Akane quand ce dernier commença un langoureux mouvement de va et vient sur sa hampe, caressant de sa langue et suçant avidement le sexe dressé qui s'offrait à lui.  
Hitonari se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier sous cette caresse qui lui procurait un plaisir sans pareil. Il sentit ses frissons s'intensifier au bout de quelques minutes et comprit qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps aux attentions de son amant.

Ne voulant pas que ça soit si vite terminé, il saisit Akane par les épaules et le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que le brun se retrouve allongé sur le lit. En une seconde, Hitonari s'était installé sur lui, s'emparant de sa bouche presque brutalement. D'une main, il lui effleura un téton, recevant un gémissement frustré en réponse, tandis que de l'autre il s'acharnait à lui enlever jean et autres bouts de tissus gênants.

Quand cela fut fait, il rompit le baiser et, de sa bouche, vint taquiner l'autre téton jusque là délaissé. Son amant laissa échapper une exclamation de plaisir et de douleur mêlées quand il se mit à le mordiller doucement, puis à le sucer. Akane s'agita sous lui, forçant ainsi le contact de leurs virilités, Hitonari abandonnant le téton qu'il torturait de ses lèvres pour pousser un gémissement sourd. Akane en profita pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux et pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, qu'Akane rompit pour murmurer d'une voix rauque :

-Hitonari Jeje veux

Incapable de finir sa phrase, il écarta les jambes d'un mouvement inconsciemment sensuel, faisant comprendre au blond par ce geste on ne peut plus explicite ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Hitonari sentit son corps frémir d'anticipation à cette idée. Il avança une main et posa trois doigts sur les lèvres de son amant qui ne se fit pas prier pour les sucer avec enthousiasme, en un geste qui rappela au blond la caresse qu'Akane lui avait offerte un peu plus tôt. Il fit glisser son autre main sur le ventre de son amant, puis plus bas et s'empara de sa virilité, la caressant du bout des doigts. Akane, surpris, ne put s'empêcher de mordre les doigts qu'il s'appliquait à humecter jusque là.

Hitonari les retira avec un petit cri de surprise et s'efforça, sans grand succès, de lancer un regard noir à son amant. Ce dernier, pour se faire pardonner, offrit ses lèvres au blond, qui s'en saisit avec plaisir tandis qu'il approchait doucement ses doigts humides de l'intimité encore vierge de son amant. Il introduisit d'abord un doigt sans grande difficulté, puis un deuxième suivit. Akane se tendit en grimaçant et Hitonari lui déposa des baisers dans le cou pour l'inciter à se détendre. Quand il fut satisfait, il introduisit un troisième doigt et, de nouveau, Akane se contracta, lâchant cette fois un gémissement de douleur. Ne supportant pas de voir son amour souffrir, Hitonari s'immobilisa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Si tu veux qu'on arrête, y a pas de p

Mais il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Akane l'embrassait avec fougue tandis qu'il sentait autour de ses doigts les muscles se détendre. Satisfait, il se mit à les remuer doucement, pour préparer son amant à la suite. Akane se détendit encore plus et soupira doucement.

Quand il estima qu'Akane était prêt, il retira ses doigts et se positionna. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun et lui sourit. Puis il se mit à pousser, le pénétrant doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais en vain. Akane ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres et Hitonari, bien que pris dans les sensation délicieuses du moment, ralentit encore son mouvement, sans pour autant s'arrêter de glisser en Akane. Soudain, le brun cria de surprise et de plaisir quand Hitonari toucha quelque chose en lui qui lui fit oublier la douleur. Il passa les bras autour du cou de son amant, le priant silencieusement de continuer.

Hitonari s'exécuta et se mit à bouger, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort aveuglé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait à se mouvoir dans un fourreau aussi étroit et brûlant. Akane criait de plaisir à chaque coup, ses hanches bougeant instinctivement pour accompagner les mouvements de son amant. Les sensations étaient tellement intenses qu'il se sentit perdre toute pensée cohérente. Il ne put que supplier le blond de ne pas s'arrêter. En réponse, Hitonari se mit à le pilonner de plus en plus fort, leurs cris d'extase allant également crescendo.

Finalement, Akane sentit tout son corps se tendre et il se libéra, le nom de son amant aux lèvres. Hitonari, sentant les parois brûlantes se resserrer autour de lui, se libéra à son tour en un cri de pure jouissance.

Ils restèrent sans bouger, collés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes, reprenant leur souffle. Puis Hitonari se leva sans un mot et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il revint rapidement avec un linge humide qu'il utilisa pour se nettoyer, ainsi qu'Akane. Ensuite, il se rallongea auprès de lui et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

Il leva l'autre bras et Akane put voir qu'il avait récupéré le feutre noir qu'ils avaient laissé dans la salle de bains. Il leva les sourcils d'un air intrigué quand Hitonari ôta le capuchon. Il se laissa installer sur le dos et observa le blond qui avait l'air concentré. Hitonari baissa la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur le torse de son amant, juste à l'endroit du cur. Puis il avança le stylo et à cet endroit là, délicatement, il traça un mot. Akane baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant ce qu'il avait écrit : 'Hitonari'

Il acquiesça et vint se blottir avec un soupir d'aise contre le blond, qui passa tendrement ses bras autour de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux dormaient paisiblement.

OWARI

[1] Bon, on va faire l'impasse sur l'issue du match, ok ?  
[2] Voir la couv' du tome 11  
[3] Désolée, chuis en pleine révision d'éco pour mes exams  
[4] Bon, alors c'est mon 1er lemon, alors vous êtes prévenus, si vous voulez pas lire un truc trop mal écrit, passez votre chemin !! 


End file.
